dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3
| genre = Versus fighting | modes = Multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: RP (Rating Pending) PEGI: 12+ | platforms = PlayStation 2, Wii | media = | requirements = | input = DualShock 2, Wii Remote/Nunchuk, Wii Classic Controller }} Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (ドラゴンボールZ Sparking! METEOR, Doragon Bōru Zetto Supākingu! Meteo) is a fighting game set to be released on the Wikipedia:PlayStation 2 and Wikipedia:Wii. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Gameplay Atari, the game's third-party publisher outside of Japan, says that Budokai Tenkaichi 3 will feature an estimated number of 150 characters and roughly 20 battle arenas to fight in New features Several new features absent from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 have been added to Budokai Tenkaichi 3. These include: *'Blast Combo' - Players can now kick their opponent into the air and attack them again by quickly teleporting behind them. For example, if the player selects Goku, they can kick their opponent into the air, use Instant Transmission to quickly warp behind them while still being sent upwards, and use his Kamehameha to deal more damage to the opponent. *'Sonic Sway' - This technique simply allows the player to evade the opponents attacks. Since it takes longer for the attacker to get back into their fighting stance than it does the player dodging the attacks, the attacker is left with an open defense. The one evading can then quickly counter-attack their opponent. However, this feature only applies to physical attacks aimed for the upper part of the body; if the opponent aims for the player's legs, for example, they cannot evade the attacks. *Z-Counter - The ability to counter attacks by teleporting behind the enemy. This is a technique seen in the series many times. *Z-Burst Dash - An enhanced version of the dash attack from the previous game, this time the player can zig-zag to dodge attacks or surprise the enemy. *The addition of a new day and night system creates a better connection to the original manga by allowing certain transformations to occur under specific conditions. At night, players can harness the power of the moon to transform into certain characters, such as turning a Saiyan into a Great Ape. *By adding a new Battle Replay mode, players can now capture all of their favourite fights and watch them again later on. There are also several camera angles you can use to swap views of the battle. *The Wii version no longer uses the sensor bar. The game instead will use gestures and will provide a little animation at the bottom left corner of the screen to demonstrate how to perform techniques. *During Story mode, called Dragon History within the game, quotes appear at the bottom of the screen as the player fights and change based on their fighting. Who wins and loses causes a change in the story line, essentially making the game a what-if scenario all the way through. *A new Z-Point system replaces the leveling system from Tenkaichi 2. The more Z-Points a character has, the more Z-items can be equipped. Playable characters According to the scans and videos released, the roster of playable characters will include returning characters such as Goku and Vegeta and will introduce new characters such as King Vegeta. Atari has also announced the appearance of 30 new playable characters. A list of known playable characters as of now are listed below. Gallery Image:DBZBT3 2.jpg| The new night system causes Bardock to transform into a Great Ape. Image:DBZBT3 Oozaru-burdock.jpg| Bardock's Great Ape state after using the moon to transform. Image:DBZBT3.jpg| A screenshot of new playable characters, King Vegeta and King Cold, fighting. Image:DBZ BT3 shot2.gif| Nail, a new character to the Budokai Tenkaichi series, fighting against Frieza in his first form. External links * Official Japanese site * [http://www.gamespot.com/news/6171184.html?action=convert&om_clk=latestnews&tag=latestnews;title;2 Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GameSpot] * [http://www.wii-volution.com/game-news/atari-announces-dragon-ball-z-budokai-tenkaichi-3.html Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at Wii-volution.com] *[http://search.gamespy.com/products?query=Dragon+Ball+Z%3A+Budokai+Tenkaichi+3 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GameSpy] *[http://www.gamershell.com/companies/atari/352804.html Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GamersHell]